ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League 2 (IWDCEU)
Daisy Ridley Mahershala Ali|release_date = Q3/2019|production_companies = DC Entertainment Legendary Pictures Syncopy|distributed_by = Warner Bros. Pictures}}Justice League 2 is an upcoming 2019 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is an alternate sequel to the 2017 film and the fourth installment of Idea Wiki's DC Extended Universe. Premise Two years after their battles against Steppenwolf, the Justice League (now included with new heroes and members) joins forces once again to stop the next invasion of the Apokolipian Elite, which this time led by , who seeks an artifact of measurable power to restore the destroyed Mother Boxes on Earth. They must also contend with caveman immortal Vandal Savage, who also seeks the artifact for unknown but hostile purposes. 'Plot' 50,000 years ago, a meteorite crash landed on Earth when a group of cavemen ran away from the impact except for one who walked near it to get warm. By the time he was sleeping, the radiation from the meteorite started to affect him, which gave him incredible intellect and immortality. Centuries have passed and the caveman, now called "Vandal Savage", walked around the Earth taking the names of several tyrants in history (such as Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, and Genghis Khan) and had many attempts for global conquest which were foiled again and again by metahumans who swore to protect humanity. Those included the Amazons, the Atlanteans and Kryptonian scientist Jor-El, who predicted that Savage's immortality would not last forever. More coming soon... Cast Main Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a wealthy socialite, the owner of Wayne Enterprises and a founder of the Justice League. He dedicates himself to protecting Gotham City from its criminal underworld as a highly trained, masked vigilante equipped with various tools and weapons. * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman, a member of the Justice League, a Metropolis-based Kryptonian survivor and a journalist for the Daily Planet who uses his extraterrestrial abilities to protect humanity. * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, an antiquities dealer, acquaintance of Wayne, and an immortal Amazonian warrior, who is the crown princess of Themyscira and daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. She is endowed with metahuman attributes and abilities inherited from her parents and is the leader of the Justice League. * as Barry Allen / The Flash, a member of the Justice League, a graduated Central City University student, who can move at superhuman speeds with his ability to tap into the Speed Force. * as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, a member of the Justice League and the king of the undersea nation of Atlantis. His metahuman aquatic abilities and physical attributes originate from his Atlantean physiology. He currently wields the Trident of Atlan. * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg, a member of the Justice League and former college athlete who, after being cybernetically reconstructed after a nearly fatal car accident, is turned into a techno-organic being enhanced by reactive, adaptive biomimetic alien technology. His enhancements include the abilities of flight, variable weaponry and technopathy. Fisher portrays the character through the use of motion capture for the cybernetic portion of his body. * Daisy Ridley as Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire, a young but powerful alien Princess and survivor of the destroyed planet of Tamaran who battles crime and longs to end tyranny and injustice in her adopted world, and is a acquaintance to Superman. The character (who appears in a CGI form in the film) is designed after her appearance in the DC Rebrith continuity and is performed by Ridley through voice and motion capture. * as Arisia Rrab, a young female elf of Themyscira who was chosen to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and eventually becomes a member of the Justice League. * Mahershala Ali as J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter, the last survivor of the green Martian race and a member of the Justice League who is Superman's mentor. He adapts to a human lifetime as a detective and private investigator. Ali provides voice and motion capture for the character's Martian humanoid form. * and Zachary Levi as Billy Batson / Shazam, a boy who was given his powers by an ancient wizard and transforms into an adult superhero with the powers of superhuman strength on par with Superman, speed, flight, and other abilities including manipulation of lightning and electricity by speaking the word "Shazam". * as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl, a young woman who has been reincarnated by an ancient Thanagarian warrior persona which manifests itself along with a pair of wings which grow out of her back. * as Jaimie Reyes / Blue Beetle, a shy nerdy teenager from Metropolis who idolizes Superman and is bonded with a Reach Scarab (an alien insectoid which provides him with a high-tech winged armor suit) from Kord Industries. He and the Scarab battle crime as the new superhero Blue Beetle (a moniker which was formerly taken by the company's CEO Ted Kord). Patel wore a motion capture suit to perform as Blue Beetle. ** Scott Adsit as the voice of Khaji Da, a Reach Scarab which is bonded to Reyes. * Dove Cameron as Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl, Reyes' classmate and good friend and a young fan of Superman who was chosen to wield an staff of Alien Technology and battles crime as a new star-spangled super-heroine. She sees Starfire as a older sister. * as John Henry Irons / Steel, a brilliant weapons engineer for AmerTek Industries with electromechanical suits of armor and a high-tech war-hammer of his own invention. Gibson wore a motion capture suit to perform as Steel. * Amy Adams as Lois Lane, a reporter for the Daily Planet and Clark's love interest and fiancee. She is also a mother-figure to Starfire and the chief adviser of the League. * Amber Heard as Y'Mera Xebella "Mera" Challa, Arthur Curry's married queen, a warrior and daughter of King Nereus. She was raised by Queen Atlanna and groomed to become queen. Mera possesses hydrokinetic and telepathic powers that allow her to control her aquatic environment and communicate with other Atlanteans. She is a member of the Justice League. * Emma Watson as Barbara Gordon / Oracle, Wayne's protégée and a High-Tech expert who uses technology and computers to help other super-heroes by operating a worldwide communications network. * as Alfred Pennyworth, Wayne's butler, chief of security, and trusted confidant. * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot, an expert marksman and assassin who previously worked in the Task Force X program to redeem himself from his crimes. He is allied to the Justice League. * as Rick Flag, a West Point graduate and Army Special Forces colonel allied to the League who formerly led the Suicide Squad in the pursuit against the Enchantress. * as Katana, Flag's bodyguard and an expert martial artist and swordswoman who wields the mystical Soultaker blade, capable of trapping the souls of its victims. * * * * * as Virman Vundabar, one of the high generals of Apokolips who seeks to redeem Steppenwolf's failure by obtaining an artifact to restore the destroyed Mother Boxes on Earth. * as Vandal Savage, an immortal caveman who seeks to rule over mankind. Supporting Cast * as Hyppolita, Diana's mother and Queen of the Amazons. * J.K. Simmons as James Gordon, Barbara's father, the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and close ally of Batman. * as Nuidis Vulko, Atlantis' vizier, who was a mentor of Arthur Curry when he was young. He is an adviser of the Justice League. * Uncredited Cameos * as Jor-El, Superman's biological father and a Kryptonian scientist. He is shown in the prologue sequence among the many metahuman heroes who stood between Vandal Savage and his plans for global conquest. * Alison Brie as Rita Farr, a washed up actress who has elastic abilities being confronted by Niles Caulder in the end credits scene. * Liam Neeson as Niles Caulder, TBD * Zac Efron as Jason Todd / Red Hood, Batman’s former sidekick and a murderous vigilante who, near the end of the film, is shown talking to Starfire about forming a team he nicknames the “Outlaws”. * Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:Movies Category:DC Extended Universe Category:2019 films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films with motion capture Category:Ensemble cast films Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas